


First Timer

by BombshellKell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellKell/pseuds/BombshellKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never been kissed before, though he knows what it's like from the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Timer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icyzephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyzephyr/gifts).



“And when she looks up at me like she does, it’s like there’s nobody else in the world…” Scott was murmuring on, his head propped up on an elbow as he lay across his bed on his stomach. Stiles, leaning up against the side of the bed with his chemistry book open in his lap, rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re dating a goddess. Really, I got it after the fifth or sixth time, now it’s just getting annoying.” 

“Oh, shut up. You’re just mad at me because Lydia won’t look at you.” 

“I wouldn’t even care if it was Lydia at this point,” Stiles grumbled. “I don’t even know what a kiss feels like.” 

“Wait, what?” Scott sat up all the way. “No way. You’ve never even kissed anybody?” 

“Didn’t I just say that?” Stiles snapped, though the snap didn’t have much heart in it. “Although with how much detail you go into, I kinda feel like I’ve made out with Allison a couple dozen times.” 

“I’m serious, Stiles. Are you telling the truth? You never even…” 

“No, okay? I’ve never even. I’ve never even come close.” He sighed, slamming the book shut. “Why, are you volunteering?” There was a silence from above him on the bed. Stiles frowned. “…You’re not volunteering, are you?” 

Suddenly, from above him, Scott dipped his head down and pressed their lips together upside-down. It took Stiles a moment to respond, and when he did, it was only for seconds before he came to his senses and whirled around. “Woah, woah, what are you doing, pulling a Spiderman and Mary Jane on me?” 

“So what? Now you’ve been kissed.” Scott smirked at him before going back to his homework. 

Stiles turned back to face the wall, his back against the bed again, and made a small ‘hm’ in the back of his throat. 

“As long as I get to be Spiderman.”

“Yeah, right. Hurry up and get it done so we can leave. And don’t tell Allison about this.” 

“Right, because I was going to gush to her the first chance I got.” 

Scott raised his eyebrows at him, and Stiles relented. “I know, I know. Don’t tell the girlfriend. Got it. Anything else I should know?”

“Just one thing. You’re pretty good for a first-timer.”


End file.
